Sonny Days
by NCR Ranger
Summary: Ladies go crazy for well dressed men- especially the Texan ones.
1. Chapter 1

With its ever familiar mechanical whirring sound, the C-17's Globemaster's gigantic folding ramp finally dropped all the way, revealing the world outside. Bravo Team was already standing, filled gear bags in hand, waiting for the way forward to be cleared.

Going and coming back from every mission always involved a long flight, and after 8+ hours in the air, even veteran fliers like them ( none of them had gone their whole lives so far having not EVER flown anywhere ) were glad to be _walking on_ the world again. Flying all the way to the Democratic(ish) Republic of the Congo on that op to eliminate a terrorist leader hadn't exactly been 2 hour hop ( though, at least it beat a road trip. Anything beats a road trip. That's why planes exist ).

For Sonny ( and pretty much everyone else on board ), the particular piece of the world that was greeting them was every bit as familiar as the sound of the door opening to show it to them: the tarmac runways that were scorched and burned from the countless landings of heavy lift aircraft ( such as the one that'd brought them here, yet again) , sand colored military admin buildings and barracks, the long low grey bumps of the roof tops aircraft hangars, and the occasional Humvee/ FMTV trucks rumbling past .

It was the JSCOC base they all called home.

Before every mission, this is where they got all prepped and ready, checking and re-checking every last piece of gear and hardware after the CIA spook they knew as Mandy Ellis ( if that was even her actual name, being a spook and all ) had given them their mission package briefing. And, after said mission package was all wrapped up, in one way or another, this was where they found themselves coming back to.

Part of Sonny was always a bit disappointed to see it. As weird as even he admitted that sounded- the base wasn't _Texas, _of course, but it was still _America-_, it wasn't completely without any reason. Being in the midst of combat, or at least, even being at least in the field, " outside the wire ", as the saying went, was where Sonny felt more alive than ever anywhere else.

Maybe that said he was crazy ( and not in a good way ), or maybe it said _that's_ how he was getting affected by his repeated exposure to all of said combat all of these years- wanting more of it. Feeling more alive when he was in it. Maybe that was true; Sonny knew he was no shrink, though. How could he know what crazy was ?

What he _was_ sure of, was that he loved what he did, and it was always good to be home again. Even the toughest of warriors needed a rest.

_Right. A little R and R. _That's_ why I was all hopping to get back_

The Texan lifted his cap momentarily, brushing at his short hair with one weathered hand, before tugging it back on top of his head. He swung his gear bag in a one handed grip, as the rest of Bravo began filing off.

Jason was always one of the first off. As per usual, he was leaving at a brisk pace, no doubt eager to get back to his children for however long it was till their next op. It was getting more and more urgent, it looked to the rest of Bravo, that Jason was devoting himself to being there for them. After what had happened to his wife, he was all they had- he wasn't going to let anything stop him from being their old man. Not even Bravo. Not that Bravo minded. They understood.

He was a few steps ahead of Blackburn, nearly bumping into Bravo's CO on the way as he power walked, nearly at a run, off the ramp and out of the well-traveled Globemaster.

Blackburn took that in stride, all too aware of how much Jason cared for his family, as everyone on Bravo was. He let the Master Chief ( Not 117 ) go by, and continued speaking with Clay, as they descended the ramp. The younger, scruffy haired SEAL seemed to be enthusiastic ( for Clay, anyway ) about, well, _something, _though Sonny didn't catch what it was. It seemed, though, that Clay was a _little bit_ full of himself. As if he thought he was actually_ good._

_Where in tarnation did he get that idea ? Maybe Jace is puttin' ideas in the kid's head._

Ray, meanwhile, walked off by himself, kit bag hanging off his back. He was looking a little, well, _pensive_. Well, more pensive than usual. Sonny had always thought of him as the solemn, religious man on the team ( not that Sonny was an atheist himself; Texas was in the Bible belt, after all ) , but after this latest op, he seemed even more so. Sonny remembered seeing him all glum, talking with Jace on the flight here. It didn't look good, and privately, Sonny hoped Ray wouldn't forget himself. Or begin relying on vices- drinking nonstop, in other words- to deal with his issues.

_That's always a bad call, using booze as a cure. Ain't nothing but a band aid, not a real fix. Why doesn't he talk to us ? We're his brothers._

Exhaling, the Texan shook his head.

" Wondering why you put up with them, day in and out ? "

In a slight mood, contemplating what was wrong with poor ol' Ray, hearing the lilting voice of Lisa Davis ( Not that Sonny could let it be known that's what he thought of her voice, yet ), put a slight smile back on the Texan's face.

He did his best to look casual turning around to face the pretty brunette Logistical Specialist, standing with arms crossed a short distance away. " Shoot, Davis, I thought you'd gotten airsick all of a sudden, and weren't feelin' good enough to move. "

Lisa rolled her eyes, but grinned back.

" Hey:_ Jennifer_ from the Corpsman unit is the one who can't take flying. Hasn't ever even_ been_ on a plane. _Ever_. "

" Woah. Not _ever_ ? "

Lisa shook her head. " Nope. "

Sonny chuckled.

" Come on. Walk with me, m'lady. If you'd be so kind. "

He turned toward the ramp, and as he began to walk down it, Lisa obligingly moved in to keep up. Together, they descended to the airstrip's tarmac, and set off after the rest of Bravo.

" That poor doc, though." , Sonny remarked, " World's too big to not see more of it. Well, unless you're a _Texan. " _

He drove the point home by tapping the insignia of the state in question that was prominently fixed to the front of his cap.

" Good ol' Lone Star State. Its got no equal. "

Lisa raised an eyebrow. " Is this more of that ' Texan Nationalism ' I've heard so much about ? "

" Now, now, ' Nationalism ' is _usually_ a strong word. " , Sonny admonished. " But, as I said, it don't count if- "

He waved his free hand in a ' Finish my sentence ' way. Against her better judgement, Lisa obliged.

" -you're a _Texan_, got it. "

" Darn right. Keep it secure, keep it strong, keep it for Texans. "

" Its like you think Texas has some kind of superiority complex. "

Sonny shrugged. " Don't go blaming _me_, now. I had the good fortune to be born the best state in the Union. "

" The best, eh ? "

" Well, _you're_ a well traveled woman, Davis-which is more than can be said for poor Corpsman Jennifer-

They both couldn't help but grin over that.

" so, tell me, then: What makes you want to come home after each op's is done and dusted ? Something, or, some_one_, waitin' for you ? "

Lisa rolled her eyes again, but like before, it wasn't done with annoyance. And, again, she smiled.

A bit more warmly, too.

" Sonny. You _know_ why. You're messing with me. That's not too gentlemanly. "

The Texan man put both hands up for a moment.

" _Allright, ok, _you got me. But, for real, though: Is it some_one_ ? I think I recall you sayin' something about talking to be about that before we hit the deck. "

" Oh, did I ? "

" Hmmm, yeah. I do think you did. "

By now, they'd covered a fair amount of ground from the Globemaster. Jason was nowhere to be seen. Ray was still plodding along by himself, and Blackburn and Clay had evidently vanished from view as well.

Which, in other words, was that they were alone. Not in private, but still alone. More or less. No military installation had any area of it that was truly empty, but this was good enough.

It was the kind of situation that could give one, _ideas._

_Steady there, Sonny. Don't blow the game when you're on a roll_

" Well, how's this: Meet me at the cages. Say, 10 minutes from now ? I'll tell you all about it. "

It was on the tip of Sonny's tongue to launch into the full song, but he didn't trust his singing voice.

Besides, the intent behind what Lisa had said- along with, that certain, _glint_ in her eyes- was all Sonny needed to know.

More than ever, he was grateful that he hadn't died in that damn torpedo tube. That would've been the worst way to die- not because of utterly unbearably _slow_, and _cold_ it would've been, but because he'd have died without getting to tell Davis how he felt about her. To _tell_ her how he felt.

Or, if _nothing els_e, to be around and with her as much as possible before the slave drivers at OCS got their mitts on her.

_She'll be the toughest cake-eater I'll ever meet if she gets through. If ?! What the hell: she's got a great shot at getting through._

Such thoughts took barley a second to go through Sonny's head, but they were still interrupted, when Davis abruptly kissed him firmly on the mouth.

_Woah-!_

_That_ caught him by surprise- and getting caught by surprise was something which could be fatal for a SEAL.

But, this ? It _couldn't be_ further from fatal.

The kiss lasted about a second- it had to, before Lisa reluctantly pulled back. They couldn't risk anyone spotting them by sheer chance- but even so. It was worth it weight in 24k gold.

The Texan blinked, and his mouth opened slightly, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Lisa laughed out loud at that, looking a bit smug with herself. She lightly smacked his shoulder.

" Don't keep me waiting, Cowboy. "

With that, she headed off, long ponytail swinging like a pendulum.

Sonny was left standing in place, still feeling a tad tongue tied, as he watched the beautiful LS walk away.

After another few seconds, he finally gave up thinking of anything to say, and smiled fondly.

_You were right, Sinatra._

_Always, go for brunettes. _


	2. Sonny Nights

There was, Lisa Davis decided, only one way to drink coffee.

" _Mmmm_ ! ", the Logistics Specialist hummed contentedly, taking a brief, but deep, sip of her topped off ceramic mug of java.

It'd been done exactly right: heated to the point of giving yourself actual burns all through the inside of your mouth, down your throat, and well down into your insides. It hadn't been diluted with too many doses of milk; actually, it hadn't been dosed with milk at all. It was black through and through, with that delightful raw bitterness that was the hallmark of milk-less coffee.

Best of all, it didn't even taste like that dreadful sludge that was masquerading as coffee that was sold off at convenience stores. It seemed _this_ coffee had been actually made from, well, coffee beans. Lisa didn't exactly consider herself a _connoisseur_ of coffee, but she knew actual java when she was tasting it.

And this _definitely_ counted.

" Mmm, yes. Coffee, is the_ lifeblood_ of mankind. ", she declared, closing her eyes and nodding in satisfaction. There wasn't much else like it.

Off to her right, came a bemused male chuckle, followed by a voice that carried a distinctly strong Texas accent that she was all too familiar with.

" Well, if _that_ right there doesn't prove you ain't some kind of cyborg dressed up as a human, nothing does. ", Sonny drawled, nonchalantly taking a sip of his own java.

" No machine could ever love coffee. That's why we're superior to them. "

Opening her eyes, Lisa turned her head to find the Texan in question smirking at her in that easygoing way of his, as he leaned into the back of the cushioned couch they were sharing. Despite the fact that it was, _relatively, _ late at night, Sonny still insisted on wearing his favorite cap: the one with the silhouette of the state of Texas on it.

He was completely at home right where he was, though he seemed a bit smug. Lisa raised an eyebrow at him.

" A cyborg ? _Really_ ? What are you, a Terminator fan ? "

" Hey now, darlin' ", Sonny pointed a finger at her, but he'd clearly taken it in stride. " There are classics, and then there are _icons. _Terminator, _is_ an icon. That's a given. "

" Ha ! ", Lisa couldn't help but laugh. " Its _such_ a nerd thing, though. Come on. You know it is. "

Sonny nodded slowly, acknowledging she had a bit of a point, but he didn't back down an inch from defending his idea of what counted as an _icon_ . " Can't choose your fans. Sure, I _admit_, _some_ Terminator lovers might be nerds, but, you seen how many guns are in those films ?! "

He held his arms out to the sides.

" _Hell_ of an arsenal. That scene where Schwarzenegger goes full postal on the police station with a stockless full auto M16A1 ? Iconic, even for an icon. "

" Of _course_, it'd be the moments of gratuitous violence that you'd fawn over. ", Lisa rolled her eyes, hiding a smile, as she took another sip.

Sonny crossed his arms, mirroring her raised brow.

" _Gratuitous,_eh ? Nice, nice. You're a fountain of big words there, Lisa Davis. That'll _really_ impress the lovely folks at OCS".

" Its called a _developed vocabulary,_ you caveman. And OCS is full of sergeants, remember ? They're _always_ angry, about _everything_. "

" Hmm. _That_ is true. Makes you wonder how they live to see 40. Constantly being in a rage is going to hike your blood pressure up something_ fierce_. "

The way he stressed _fierce_ somehow got Lisa laughing again, and she came perilously close to spitting out her drink. That something in particular that she loved about Sonny: he was genuinely funny, as opposed to inventing (weak ) jokes to hide pain or insecurity. He could get her to laugh and smile merely by chatting with her, let alone saying things that were actually amusing.

Besides, he was right about sergeants. It was an unfortunate pothole on her personal road to becoming an officer. If she was going to face that soon, as she knew she'd have to, being with Sonny as much as she could beforehand was something she wanted to do even more.

That'd brought her to where she was now: back in her apartment, drinking some late night coffee with the Texan SEAL, while the rest of Bravo was shooting pool, attracting the attention of the local ladies, and enjoying cold drinks on their guys night out. Which was all quite normal behavior for SEALs, especially ones that'd recently returned from a high stakes, high octane op to assassinate a terrorist bigwig in Persia.

It was worth it, Lisa had decided long ago. Bravo Team was an honor to serve, a barrel of fun to relax and chill with, and it killed a part of her cold to remind herself that the next 12 weeks were going to be without them. Even after that, things wouldn't be same.

Still, she had to take this shot. You miss 100 percent of the ones you don't take, after all.

But, until she left to do so-

" Speaking of high blood pressure- "

Lisa leaned forward to carefully put her mug down on the kind of small hardwood table that is fittingly and commonly known as a coffee table. Sonny blinked, mildly surprised.

" Somethin' wrong ? You seemed to be enjoying it till now . "

" Oh, I was. But, see, I was thinking about making sure _I_ don't get hypertension. From nervousness. Jitters. You know how that can be. "

She canted her head to one side as she finished speaking, which was a telltale sign of what she had in mind.

Fortunately, Sonny was quick to grasp it.

" Hm ? "

" Ohhh. Well, good news for you, Davis: I am _deeply_ concerned about your well being. ", Sonny assured her, as he proceeded to set his own mug down.

Lisa scooted over till the side of her legs was pressed against his. She then swung both legs over Sonny's, as the Texan man put a strong arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer.

Intimately closer.

" How you doing now, eh ? ", he asked with a smile, bemusement in his eyes.

Lisa grinned back, and responded by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

As her eyes slid closed, she felt him kissing her right back. The world surrounding them instantly slid into the background, and along with it, virtually all coherent thoughts.

Except for one, that Lisa was still somehow aware of:

_For something that's so _officially_ wrong, this feels so_ right

Of that, she had no doubt.


End file.
